


Let It Snow/Lick It Slow (Chris Evans x You)

by captainofherheart



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, captainofherheart, chris evans drabble, chris evans x you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart





	Let It Snow/Lick It Slow (Chris Evans x You)

You had spent most of the afternoon Christmas shopping with Chris and were finally on your way home for the evening.  Throughout the day, Chris had randomly broken out into singing Christmas songs. It became a game, he would sing just the first line, then wait for you to continue with the next line, and you’d both continue the song one line at a time. 

The tradition continued into the car, but for some reason you were feeling a bit on the frisky side.   Maybe it was exhaustion making you punch drunk and slap happy. Maybe it was the happiness and warmth that had exuded from him all day.  Chris adored Christmas as much as you did and his passion for it increased the passion you felt towards him.

The car was traveling down a darkened road with very light traffic in the area.  Chris suddenly sang out, “ _ Oh, the weather outside is frightful. _ ”  He turned to you, expecting you to sing, “ _ But the fire is so delightful _ .”

Instead, you reached over and began running your hand over front of his pants as you sang, “ _ But your bone is so delightful _ .” 

He paused, frozen in place for a moment as he assessed the situation.  He raised a brow your way and shifted in his seat as his erection grew.  You started to open his belt buckle and work the zipper as he sang, “ _ And since we’ve no place to go _ .”  His eyes darted to you, wondering what the next move was going to be.

You smiled his way and turned in your seat, leaning over the console, then sang, “ _ Lick it slow, lick it slow, lick it slow, _ ” before lowering your head to take his erection into your mouth.  

  
  
  



End file.
